


Clouds and Apples

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, babbufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki's numerous progeny hold a tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to begin explaining this to anyone who doesn't already understand what it is about.

Once upon a time the royal babbus of asgard were taking a tea party. It took place over several acres of gardens and required over 3000 nursemaids and 6000 teapots full of cloud-tea brewed by Queen Frigga herself especially for the occasion. Thor and Loki were the guests of honour, and drank one cup at every table, which was tremendously brave of them because cloud-tea had been known to cause non-babbu lifeforms to turn into bunnies (it happened once to Volstagg, and although it might just have been a prank by a particularly naughty babbu, it never hurt to be wary). Anyway, the tea party went on all day, and some of the babbus got impatient waiting for papa and mumma to come and drink with them and started to play games. The tree they were all sitting under was filled with apples, and the babbus decided to try and pick the apples.

One babbu saw that at the top of the top was the biggest, most delicious looking apple they had ever seen, and decided that they were going to pick that apple and give it to mumma and papa. While the other babbus were climbing the tree and then falling down onto the ground and giggling, this clever little babbu decided the best way to get to the apple was to fly. They closed their eyes tightly and remembered mumma’s magic spell from before, and felt themselves lift off the ground and begin floating upwards. The babbu giggled with triumph and tried to grab their toes, spinning gently around in the air like a leaf on the breeze.

It was not until they were quite high up that the babbu remembered why they were floating, and began trying to grab the apple. They were almost at the top of the tree, the apple was almost in reach. The babbu flailed to try and get closer, and managed to grab onto a branch to stop floating any higher. They reached out to the apple. It took several pulls to get the apple off the tree, and when the apple finally came loose the babbu was flung sideways from the force, delighted with their success.

The babbu continued to drift through the air, clutching the apple for papa and mumma tightly. Below they could see the entire tea party, and some of their siblings waved up at them. The babbu waved back, then made an unhappy sound when they accidentally dropped the apple. It landed hard on Thor’s head, bouncing off into Loki’s lap. Loki picked up the apple and stared at it before looking up. The babbu saw Loki’s face and felt sad - mumma didn’t look happy about the babbu’s present at all.

Loki hit Thor on the shoulder and pointed upwards, but Thor had already called Mjolnir to his hand, gently handed the three very surprised babbus that came with her to Loki and begun swinging her around. The babbu did not see this, they were looking up at the sky and wondering if the cloud tasted as nice as they looked. They looked very tasty indeed. The babbu floated higher into the air, far above the gardens and almost at the height of the palace towers.

The babbu opened their mouth as they hit the clouds, but was surprised to find instead of delicious cloud-cake, the cloud just tasted of water. It soaked the babbu right through, cold and unpleasant, and the babbu wailed suddenly, beginning to sink back down towards the ground. Of course, this took them straight back through the cloud and made them even more wet, but fortunately Thor was there to snatch the babbu out of the air.

He hugged the babbu against his chest with one arm, pressing kisses all over the babbu’s sodden curls. “You mustn’t do that,” he told the babbu urgently, “You mustn’t do that, little one, you frightened us.” The babbu didn’t understand at all, mumma and papa were never afraid unless granma friggy was angry about something, but they were glad to be hugging papa again. Together they drifted gently towards the ground to where Loki was waiting.

Thor handed the damp babbu over to Loki, who screamed loudly for the nursemaids to bring a towel. Within a few moments, five arrived holding towels, and Loki picked the softest one and began scrubbing the babbu’s head with it. “No flying outside,” he scolded the babbu, who was now rather disgruntled.

“Papa fly outside,” muttered the babbu rebelliously. Loki paused, then glared ferociously at Thor, who shrugged rather helplessly.

“No flying outside without Papa,” amended Loki, pulling the babbu out of their soaking wet robe and replacing it with a nice dry one. “Mumma says.” The babbu scowled, as well as a babbu can scowl, and Thor couldn’t help laughing.

“If you want to fly, I shall take you flying,” he promised, reaching out and tapping the babbu on the nose. 

“Fly?” asked another babbu sitting on the grass beside them. Loki glared at Thor again, even harder, as more babbus began to express interest in flying with Papa.

The babbu with wet hair was now allowed to escape back onto the grass, once Loki was certain they were unharmed by their brief aerial adventure. They made their way straight to the abandoned apple, and picked it up to try and see what had made mumma so angry. It looked like a good apple to the babbu.

“Fly?” asked another babbu, tugging on their sleeve and looking curious. “Clouds?”

The babbu thought carefully. “Clouds wet,” they said eventually, with regret. “Clouds cold. Clouds _water_.”

“Aaahh,” said the other babbu sadly, and turned into a sympathetic marshmallow.


End file.
